Hello Wayne
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Van Pelt est en pétard... Et du JISBON... parce que vous le valez bien...


Allez, une petite _Jisbonnerie_ à quelques jours d'Halloween. Et je laisse parler mon "inner-geek"...

Soyez magnanimes... c'est juste une petite connerie, en dehors des sentiers battus, où les personnages ne réagissent pas forcément comme ils feraient normalement... C'est pour s'amuser, c'est pour Halloween, l'époque de l'année où l'on n'est plus vraiment soi-même :)

J'espère que cela vous fera aussi sourire.

Je dois encore avoir un OS ou deux en stock et peut-être que vais arrêter de vous innonder de mes bêtises...

Enjoy!

* * *

Le CBI était en émoi.

Les gars du Département Informatique avaient organisé une soirée pour Halloween dans la salle de sport. Bien évidemment le thème qui avait été choisi pour les costumes ne pouvait être que « Héros de télé et de Cinéma ». Tous les agents et leur famille avaient été invités. Tout le monde avait répondu présent.

Chaque agent était arrivé le matin avec un petit sac ou une housse dans laquelle se trouvait leur costume.

Cela serait une bonne occasion de voir les faces cachées de tout un chacun : la timide secrétaire du quatrième qui se rêve en Elvira ou le _gros Carl_ qui s'imagine en Batman - tendance Adam West, bien sûr…

Et pourtant…

.

- Non, non et non… hurlait Van Pelt derrière la porte des toilettes pour femmes. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici dans cette tenue ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de te demander de choisir un costume pour moi ! Wayne Rigsby, je te déteste !

- Mais enfin Grace ! Tu es magnifique !

Rigsby essayait de négocier la libération des toilettes par Van Pelt. Deux « agentes » attendaient patiemment mais l'une d'elle commençait à trépigner.

Rigsby avait revêtu son costume de Capitaine Jack Sparrow, du _Pirate des Caraïbes_, et entre deux séries d'insultes de Van Pelt, il peaufinait son imitation de Johnny Depp. Il serrait les dents, faisait les cents pas d'un air de pochetron et lâchait de « Arrrr », « Yahoi, Mateï ! » et autre « A l'abordage ! » au grand amusement du Flash, de Kermitt la grenouille et de Magnum qui prenaient un café en attendant l'heure de la fête.

Cho arriva. Il portait un gros nez rouge, une calotte avec une grosse touffe de cheveux noirs et un pull rayé bleu et orange. Rigsby ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Ah, ah ! Mais Cho ! T'es déguisé en quoi ?

- En Ernie de Rue Sésame.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Rigsby perdit sa bonne humeur. Cho reprit.

- J'ai pensé que ça serait bien… enfin… une façon de rendre hommage à Bosco et son équipe...

- C'est classe de ta part, fit Rigsby…

- Et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas facile à porter… Et toi ? C'est quoi ?

- Cap'tain Jack ! Tu reconnais pas ? Yahoi ! Mateï ! Tiens, touche la dread'… c'est du cheval… La location de ce costume m'a coûté une fortune et ça fait 6 mois que je l'ai réservé… fit Rigsby avec un grand sourire.

- Six mois ? Demanda Cho. Les gars de l'informatique ne nous ont invités que la semaine dernière…

- Ouai, ben j'avais prévu de fêter quand même Halloween…

La voix de Van Pelt resurgit de derrière la porte.

- Rigsby ! Je t'assure je vais te tuer ! Cho, c'est toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix à travers la porte laissait deviner une Van Pelt agitée.

- J'ai fait confiance à Wayne et lui ai demandé de choisir mon costume pour ce soir…

- Et alors ? demanda Cho.

- Et alors çà !

Van Pelt avait ouvert la porte et elle apparut dans son encadrement portant le bikini de la Princesse Leia dans _Le Retour du Jedi_. Van Pelt n'avait presque rien sur le dos : le petit haut doré cachait la poitrine et un slip, que prolongeait un long pan de tissu devant et derrière, dégageait très haut ses jambes qui étaient finies par de petite bottines de peau. Van Pelt était élancée et athlétique. Rien ne pouvait lui aller mieux que ce costume.

Depuis le fond du couloir Kermitt siffla d'admiration.

- Oh ça va ! Fit Van Pelt furieuse. Cho ? C'est un costume çà ?…

- En tout cas, c'est celui que portait Carrie Fisher… Dit-il un peu gêné.

- Mais Grace, dit Rigsby, voyons, tu es magnifique… si toi, tu ne peux pas porter ce costume, qui le pourra ? Tu es la princesse Leia ! Le top sexy du geek.

Van Pelt essaya de se contenir. Une des deux « agentes » se faufila derrière elle et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

- Wayne Rigsby, commença-t-elle, je suis agent du CBI, je veux bien être Princesse Leia avec les macarons sur les côtés mais je ne suis PAS – et pour bien insister, elle appuya un doigt plusieurs fois de suite sur la poitrine de Rigsby – tu entends ? Je ne suis PAS le « top sexy du geek »… surtout quand la soirée est organisée par une bande de geeks surexcités !

Lisbon apparue, sortant d'un bureau. Elle s'approcha tout sourire. Elle était déguisée en Morticia de la famille Addams : une longue perruque noire encadrait son visage blanc et une longue robe noire descendait jusqu'à ses pieds puis s'évasait en soleil, loin au sol.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien ! Van Pelt ! Vous avez décidé de faire sensation, ce soir !

- Patron… fit Van Pelt presque au bord des larmes. Regardez ce que Rigsby m'a pris…

- Avouez qu'elle le porte bien… Dit Rigsby.

Lisbon souriait, elle regarda Van Pelt et fut, le temps d'une demi-seconde, jalouse des abdos de la jeune femme.

- Van Pelt… deux choses : primo, c'est Halloween…je suis persuadée que certaines personnes vont porter des choses bien pire que cela…

- Salut ! Interrompit Carl Bernstein, dit le « gros Carl » qui passait. 35 ans de carrière, dont 30 sur le terrain. Il attendait la retraite dans les semaines qui arrivaient. Son costume de Batman en spandex lui boudinait le corps et lui rentrait dans les fesses. Sans compter la bat-ceinture avait du mal à rester en place.

Lisbon regarda Van Pelt dans son bikini.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Secundo, vous portez admirablement bien le… çà… le costume… On tuerait pour avoir votre corps… Je vous assure… vous êtes très belle…

Van Pelt avait rosit. On sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de changer d'avis.

Jane arriva.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien ! Van Pelt ! Vous avez décidé de faire sensation, ce soir !

Cho regarda ses collègues et, imitant Keanu Reeves dit,

- Hum… _déjà vu_… il y a un bug dans la matrice…

Jane portait son costume anthracite et marchait dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Lisbon ne put que remarquer.

- Et vous Jane ? C'est quoi votre costume de ce soir ?

- Moi, fit Jane avec une petite moue, je suis déguisé en « consultant du CBI »…

- C'est n'importe quoi, Jane, « Consultant du CBI », c'est pas un personnage de télé, fit Rigsby.

- Je dirai que c'est une série qu'on trouve sur le cable, répondit Jane.

- Ceci dit... ça pourrait, fit remarquer Cho… Moi je verrais bien une série qui tournerait autour d'une équipe du CBI qui s'associerait les « pouvoirs » d'un ancien medium… Ca pourrait marcher… Bien sûr, il faudrait tous vous « re-caster » sauf moi, peut-être…

- Ah ouai ? fit Rigsby… Et pourquoi sauf toi ?

- Quota ethnique, fit Cho impassible.

- Non, ça ne marcherait pas… reprit Jane, ça ne marcherait jamais… personne n'accrocherait… et puis quoi après ? Les fans écriraient de nouvelles histoires sur nous et les posteraient sur internet… non, non… en tous cas, Grace, félicitations, cela vous va à ravir…

- Merci, Jane. Dit Van Pelt.

Elle était conquise.

Les toilettes se libérèrent et la seconde « agentes » se précipita à la suite de la première, laissant Van Pelt dans le couloir.

Hightower apparut à la porte de son bureau. Elle portait avec élégance et autorité un costume de Wonder Woman. Quand on parlait des désirs cachés de tout un chacun…

- Lisbon ! Venez me voir s'il vous plait !

.

Lisbon revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait enlevé sa perruque. Elle semblait déçue.

Ses quatre collègues l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Désolée… il faudra que vous y alliez sans moi… Il faut quelqu'un qui reste d'astreinte… Borrosky, qui était prévu, a eu un empêchement… C'est moi qui m'y colle…

- Non, fit Van Pelt, on vous laisse pas toute seule… on reste…

- Grace a raison, dit Rigsby, on reste avec vous…

- Non, reprit Lisbon, cela ne sert à rien que vous vous passiez d'Halloween… Allez-y ! Représentez le groupe comme il se doit… Allez ! filez ! Amusez-vous bien !

Et elle leur fit signe de rejoindre les différents groupes qui partaient à la fête.

Van Pelt, Cho, Jane et Rigsby la saluèrent en prenant l'ascenseur.

Hightower lui montra, en passant, qu'elle prenait avec elle son portable, en cas d'urgence.

.

L'étage se vida quasi instantanément. Il ne restait que des bureaux vides, quelques lampes allumées sur les tables.

Lisbon passa par les toilettes pour se démaquiller rapidement, mais sans le matériel adéquat, il restait des traces blanches de fonds de teint sur son front, ses joues et son cou. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et pensa qu'elle était plutôt jolie en Morticia. Pas autant que Van Pelt en Leia mais les « petites brunes » avaient leur charme…

Elle retourna à son bureau et commença à lire un dossier qu'elle tenait en instance depuis trop longtemps.

Elle perdit le fil du temps.

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour s'étirer un peu, une musique lui parvint aux oreilles.

Ca devait booster dans la salle de sport pour qu'on entende la sono jusqu'ici, pensa-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que le son était trop distinct pour qu'il provienne de la salle de sport. Il résonnait comme si la musique se réverbérait dans une pièce vide.

Elle sortit de son bureau.

La musique fut tout à coup très claire.

Et elle vit Jane au milieu de leur espace de travail.

Il avait poussé légèrement le bureau de Rigsby et de Cho, ainsi que son canapé. Il l'attendait les bras dans le dos, un sourire aux lèvres.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en se courbant et en lui tendant sa main.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, dit-elle.

Avec une télécommande, il lança un morceau : Eva Cassidy reprenait _Fields of Gold_ de Sting.

Jane prit Lisbon dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
__You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold_

4 minutes 59 de bonheur contre le cœur de Patrick Jane.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Je ne fais pas ça souvent mais je ne peux que vous engager à aller écouter Eva Cassidy, notamment son "Live at the Blues Alley" dans lequel on y trouve quelques reprises - _Fields of gold_ par exemple ou _What a Wonderful World_ - qui sont de petits bijoux. Une artiste disparue trop tôt (1963-1996).**

**Ah oui... c'est plutôt très calme... idéal pour du Jisbon ;)**


End file.
